A Perfect Date
by test the waters
Summary: "Were these butterflies? Because they felt more like pterodactyls slowly ripping apart her intestines." Rizzles (indubitably)
1. Chapter 1

"Jane! Stop biting your nails! I thought you got over that in high school."

"Ma, leave me alone, okay? I'm freaking out here! What if she doesn't like it?"

Angela softened visibly at the tremor in her usually tough daughter's voice. Jane hadn't bitten her nails since she was a teenager, but she also hadn't been nervous about her appearance on a date since then, either.

"Of course she'll like it, Jane. You look beautiful and you put a lot of thought into this date. That counts for more than you think."

Jane rolled her eyes at the platitude. "Sure it does."

"It does! Now look, stop worrying! Jo and I are going to have a quiet evening in and you are going to have a fun evening out. It's not like you and Maura haven't gone out to eat before, I mean God knows I thought you were secretly dating long before you actually—"

"Alright Ma, I get it," Jane had heard this all before, "Just don't give Jo anymore treats. She's gonna try to pull you in but you have to resist."

Angela moved to open the door to Jane's apartment. "Leave, Jane. My grandpup and I will be fine here, won't we Jo?"

Jane kept talking as she walked out the door, "And remember not to turn the volume up too high on the tv; these walls are thin and Mr. Richards tried to get a couple of uniforms on my case for 'disturbing the peace' last week. Jackass."

She turned in the doorway, but instead of saying bye to her ma, she continued to instruct her, "Oh, and please don't throw—"

Angela slammed the door shut and turned around to face the apartment. "Who knew it'd be so hard to get her out of here, huh Jo?"

Jo Friday gave a small bark of agreement before scampering over to rub against Angela's legs. Her grandperson was a sucker for any show of affection.

* * *

Jane hesitated in front of Maura's door. She thought of herself as a confident person, but Maura was wreaking havoc with her nerves. Standing with her hand resting on the knocker, her gut clenched. Were these butterflies? Because they felt more like pterodactyls slowly ripping apart her intestines.

She lifted the knocker, but before she could bring it down, the door opened to reveal…Cailyn.

"Cailyn?" Jane was confused. "I thought that you were going over to hang out with your friends tonight."

Cailyn shrugged, "I thought so, too, but they're sick."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me that every single one of your friends is sick right now?"

"They room together. And Syd had a cold last week so now they're all infected. I don't like snot, so here I am."

Cailyn sounded peeved about being left out, even if was due to illness, so Jane tried to tone down her annoyance when she asked, "Does Maura know that you're here?"

"I think so…actually, I haven't seen her all afternoon. She's been in her room since about after lunch."

Jane panicked for a moment. She and Maura had decided not to tell Cailyn about the change in their relationship status. They doubted that she would have a problem with it, but they also doubted that she would be able to stop herself from telling Hope. Maura wanted to keep Jane to herself for a while longer before they came out to anyone but Angela.

Cailyn continued, "You look really nice, Detective Rizzoli. Are you two going out?"

Jane froze. How was she supposed to answer that?

Just at that moment, Maura swept into the room. "Yes, Cailyn, we are going out tonight." Not a lie. She paused and looked at Jane, taking a moment to appreciate her outfit. Wow.

Thankfully Cailyn was focusing on her phone, not on her sister, so she didn't catch the lust in Maura's eyes.

"Alright well, have a good time," Cailyn managed distractedly, "Don't pick up too many hot guys and be home by curfew!"

Jane laughed loudly at that, causing Cailyn to glance up from her phone. Maura shot her a look, so Jane tried to cover her snorts up with a loud cough. Cailyn rolled her eyes in a way that said 'this woman is crazy'.

Maura walked toward the door, pulling Jane by the hand. "Goodnight, Cailyn! I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'm sure."

Jane smiled at the contact. The night was looking up.

* * *

A/N: In my mind, this is set in the same universe as "Grilled Cheese and Wine", but I guess it can work as a standalone, too. It's shaping up to be about five chapters long...Also, there is SO MUCH FLUFF in this story. It's crazy. I hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside, Jane and Maura relaxed and slowed down. Standing on the sidewalk in front of Jane's car, Maura placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips. "You look beautiful, Jane." She said the words a bit nervously, not sure how they would be received, but to her immense surprise, Jane _blushed_.

Deciding to test her luck (and potentially figure out where they would be eating) Maura continued, "I can't imagine a restaurant so nice that you would feel compelled to look as stunning as you do."

Jane considered Maura for a moment before shaking her head and letting a knowing smile spread across her face. "I didn't dress for the restaurant, Maura," she leaned in so that her lips barely touched the shell of Maura's ear, "I dressed for you."

And now it was Maura's turn to blush.

* * *

"Jane, where are we going?" Jane had just turned the car onto a particularly seedy street in Boston and Maura sounded concerned.

"You'll see, Maur, you'll see," Jane grinned, "Gosh, I never expected you to be so impatient."

Maura rolled her eyes, but rose to the bait anyways, "I'm not _impatient_, Jane, I just prefer to know where I'm going before I get there. I'd argue that that's a fairly human impulse."

"Well now if I didn't know better, I'd've said you were a cyborg," Jane teased as she pulled the car into a parking space along the side of the street. "We're here, so you can stop your whining, okay?"

Maura glanced around, confused. "This isn't a restaurant, it's an apartment building," she said flatly.

"I know." Jane got out of the car and went around to open the passenger side door. She held her hand out to her girlfriend, "Just trust me."

Maura smiled a silly, smitten smile. "I always trust you."

They walked hand in hand to the front door of the building, stopping so that Jane could ring the bell. Maura inhaled suddenly. "I've been here before."

Jane beamed at her, "I know."

"This was one of the first cases I worked as Chief Medical Examiner. Abigail Lawson, 23, just graduated from BCU. She got caught up in a drug trafficking operation."

"I know."

"I think…" Maura's voice lowered. "It was one of the first cases we worked together."

"No."

"No?"

"It was the very first case we worked together."

* * *

A/N: A short chapter, I know. And kind of a cliff hanger, now that I think about it. Sorry? Your reviews, follows, and favorites are so appreciated! Keep it up :)


	3. Chapter 3

Maura's response to Jane's statement was _enthusiastic_, to say the least. Tears formed in her eyes, but before they could fall, she shook herself and laughed. Jane seemed cautiously optimistic at her response,

"Do you like it?"

Instead of answering the question verbally, Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and pressed her (rather roughly) against the door.

"I love it," she whispered, before kissing Jane deeply. Jane tensed up at first, but quickly melted into the embrace. The thought that the door could open at any second passed briefly through her head, but she ignored it in favor of losing herself in the kiss.

Her hands tangled in Maura's hair, then slowly migrated across her shoulders, down to the small of her back, until they reached—

"Come on in, Detective Rizzoli; I unlocked the door! Everything's been arranged exactly the way you asked."

A loud, old man voice floated through the intercom, effectively killing the mood.

Maura pulled away from Jane, grinning sheepishly, and Jane, a bit dazed from the kiss, just stared at her with hazy eyes.

"I think we better go in, Jane. I assume you have more planned for the evening than just making out against a door."

* * *

They stood in relative silence in the apartment elevator. The disembodied voice they had heard on the speaker turned out to be a real person; an elderly gentleman who introduced himself in a warm, Irish accent as Owen.

"Detective Rizzoli here cleared me an' my establishment of any wrongdoin' when that Lawson girl got herself killed. A shame, it was, but I knew she'd gotten herself mixed up with the wrong folk. I could hardly believe it meself, when Detective Rizzoli showed me her badge—such a pretty gal and so handy wi' that piece," he jabbered on in that vein, oblivious to the amusement in Maura's eyes and the mild irritation in Jane's.

"Yeah, well…thank you Mr. Connolly. I really appreciate you letting us up here tonight."

"Think nothin' of it. Anything fer you and your lady, here," he winked at Maura, who finally let out the giggles she had been holding in since she had met the man.

"Mr. Connolly-" Maura began.

"Call me Owen."

"Owen. Why exactly are we in the elevator? Is there a restaurant in the building?" She lowered her voice and whispered conspiratorially, "Jane refuses to tell me what we're doing, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting me in on the secret."

Jane pinched Maura gently in the side. "We're almost there, Maur! You're going to know everything in like, two seconds."

Owen winked again, "I'm afraid your dear one is right, Dr. Isles. In fact, here we are!"

The elevator announced their arrival with a sharp 'ding'.

As the doors opened, Jane glanced at Maura and tried to gauge her reaction.

"Oh my…" Maura breathed.

They were on the roof of the apartment building. A table for two sat about twenty yards from where they stood, right next to the concrete ledge of the roof. Yellow Christmas lights illuminated the square enclosure, creating a soft, romantic glow.

Unable to speak, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it. Owen Connolly, suddenly aware that he was intruding on a moment, reentered the elevator. As the doors closed, he heard Jane ask nervously,

"Do you like it?" unwittingly repeating the question she had asked when they reached the building.

He smiled and the corners of his eyes creased. He had asked that same question of his dear Sylvia more than forty years ago. He had a feeling that Maura would know how to answer it.

Jane and Maura held hands across the table and looked out across the ledge. Boston sparkled beneath them, full of life and love.

"How did you arrange all of this, Jane?" Maura wanted to know, of course, because she was in the business of knowing the truth.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? Don't you like the mystery of it all?" Jane teased.

"I think you know the answer to that," Maura drawled, stroking Jane's hands lightly.

"Well, I remembered seeing you for the first time here on this roof, even though you don't remember me—"

"That's not strictly-" Maura tried to protest, but was cut off.

"The first time you noticed me, you thought I was a hooker, Maura. Admit it!"

"Fine, you have a point."

"Thank you. Anyway, so, I decided it would be nice if we had dinner here, at the place I first laid eyes on you. Romantic, I mean, for our first real date." Jane kind of mumbled the last part, suddenly shy about her reasons for bringing Maura to this spot.

Maura smiled widely; Jane was too cute when she was being a hopeless romantic.

"I love everything about our first real date, Jane," she said sincerely, "It's perfect."

"You haven't even tried the food, yet! You might hate it…"

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Jane's question came out a bit snarkier than she had anticipated, but Maura answered evenly, "Because I'm eating it with you, Jane. That's why."

Ma's gnocchi had never tasted so good.

* * *

They savored the meal and the conversation. Maura was pleasantly surprised by the choice of wine (a pinot grigio that Korsak had helped Jane pick out especially for the occasion) and by the attention paid to detail (Jane pulled a blanket from under the table when she noticed Maura shivering slightly from the rooftop breeze).

They had finished eating when Maura decided to voice a question that had been floating loosely in her mind since they had decided to go on a first date.

"Do you have plans for after dinner, Jane?"

Jane wiggled her eyebrows mischievously, "Well, I had been hoping for a good night kiss, but other than that, I got nothin'."

Maura laughed softly, "And what makes you think you're getting a kiss at the end of the night, Detective?"

"I've been told that I'm irresistible, Doctor Isles," Jane joked, before adding more seriously, "For real though, Maur, I don't have any plans after this. I thought we could play it by ear, so if you have something you want to do…"

"I do have something I would like to do, actually. But I think I'll keep it to myself for now," Maura said the words primly, but there was a glint in her eye.

"What?! You have to tell me! I mean come on! How do I know you're not gonna take advantage of me?" Jane sounded equal parts outraged and entertained.

"Well as they say, payback's an ass."

"A_ bitch_, Maura. Payback's _a bitch_."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I wonder what Maura's plans for this date are...*wiggles eyebrows* Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Maura insisted on driving to the next date location and though Jane grumbled, she handed over the car keys. The night sky was completely dark by the time they parked, but the city of Boston remained bright and bustling.

"Make sure you grab your jacket from the trunk, Jane. It's going to get chilly in a few minutes."

"I find it disturbing that you know that I keep an extra jacket in the trunk of my car."

"Don't be silly; I put it there."

"Of course you did," Jane tried to sound put out, but only succeeded in sounding pleased. She liked that Maura knew her so well.

The pair walked in companionable silence for several minutes. Finally, Maura came to a halt.

"Here we are," she said grandly.

"Longfellow Bridge?" Jane was confused.

"Yes, Jane. I want to take a stroll across the Charles River with you. If you want to walk with me?" Maura sounded anxious, suddenly worried that her girlfriend might think the whole situation strange.

"Of course I want to walk with you, Maura," Jane lowered her voice, aware that her confusion had made her insensitive.

Maura smiled tentatively. "I'm glad." She held out her hand, which Jane readily accepted, and they began to walk together on the pedestrian sidewalk. Cars and buses and trucks zoomed past them on one side and late night joggers and cyclists moved by them on the other.

When they reached the center of the bridge, Maura tugged on Jane's arm and pulled her over to the wall. Jane rested her arm across Maura's shoulders and Maura returned the gesture by snaking her hand out and around Jane's waist. The river beneath them was like the night sky; each boat sailing across it was a star trying to illuminate the darkness.

Jane shivered, "Thank God you told me to bring my jacket. The wind chill is killing me a little bit."

"I knew it would," Maura said cryptically.

"How did you know?" Jane probed, hoping that Maura wouldn't mind the question.

"I used to come here when I attended BCU. At first I just came because I needed something to do at night besides study. I thought I was killing two birds with one stone: exercising and clearing my head. And then it became…" she trailed off, receding into her own mind.

"And then…what?" Jane prompted. Her interest was piqued; Maura had never mentioned running across the Charles when they talked about her college days.

"It became a way for me to feel connected. To people. I mean, to living people. Here, I am just as exposed as everyone else. And I sense so much _life_ here. Running along this bridge, I knew that I was human," her voice dropped with emotion and Jane rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I was so lost back then. But, that's why I brought you here." She took a deep breath, an attempt to regain her equilibrium, and turned in Jane's arms until they were making eye contact.

"Tell me," Jane's voice was rough.

"I haven't set foot on this bridge in almost six years. I haven't needed to-" She paused and brought her hand up so that it cupped Jane's cheek lightly.

"I haven't needed to," she continued, "because five years and eight months ago, I met you. And you make me feel human all of the time, Jane. Did you know that?" Her voice broke and Jane's heart contracted at the sound.

"Maura, don't—"

"And I'm sorry I'm crying; you know I can't control it. I didn't bring you here because I needed to cry, Jane. I brought you here because I wanted you to know that the day you walked into the station café, my life changed for the better. Even if I did think you were a prostitute at first."

Jane had been on the verge of tears herself, but Maura's words pushed a smile onto her face, instead. "You, Maura Isles, are more alive than anyone I know."

* * *

"Jane, stop it, you'll wake up Cailyn!" Maura hissed, trying to pull the house keys out of her purse.

"I'm not even talking, Maur!"

Jane's words were true, but they left out the fact that instead of helping Maura find the keys, she was helping herself to her girlfriend's…well, everything. Apparently Maura's waist was ticklish, because whenever Jane's hands passed over the fabric covering it, Maura burst into giggles.

"I need to find the keys, Jane! You're being a child," Maura tried to sound miffed, but it was hard to do when she was laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," Jane didn't sound apologetic in the least. "Here, let me help you." She spun Maura around and pinned her against the door. She smirked, realizing that their roles had reversed since earlier in the evening, when Maura had her trapped in the same position.

"I don't see how this is helping me," Maura feigned ignorance of Jane's intentions.

Jane ran a hand down Maura's front, grinning lasciviously when Maura shivered.

"I seem to recall something about a goodnight kiss?"

"I thought I told you I wasn't that easy, Detective."

"Even after a perfect first date?"

"Mmm," Maura moaned softly, "You make a good point."

* * *

A/N: The end. I think you guys can imagine what happens next... ;) Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows; they are one of the best parts of my writing process!


End file.
